


21. A Boy's Successful Assignment

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	21. A Boy's Successful Assignment

Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard: A boy's successful assignment  
[backdated to mid-November, a few days after [Alex and Luke take a step further](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/3297.html)]

 

It's been an interesting day to say the least and Luke is extremely grateful to finally close the hotel room door behind him and collapse on the bed. He's had the medium-sized black rubber plug inside him all day and the feeling of fullness and the rubber pressing against his prostate has kept him blushing and half-hard throughout all the interviews and dinner with his agent. But now he's back in his room and he can finally call Alex and pray his sir will let him come and finally take it out.

Lifting his head and pushing up onto his elbows, he pulls his phone from his backpocket and dials Alex's number.

Alex has been waiting for this phone call. Has come close to jerking himself off a couple times while thinking about it, about what Luke might be going through as the hours stretch by. But he hasn't let himself; he wanted to save it, knowing it'll be even better when they come together. So to speak, anyway, across 2700 miles.

He grins at the number lighting up his cell display, and heads into the house to wash his hands. "Hey."

"Hi," Luke smiles into the phone, so happy to hear Alex's voice. They've talked almost every day but today it just seems like he needs to hear him so much more. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen. I've been out back on the hill, clearing out some space among the trees," Alex explains, wiping his hands dry on a tea towel. "My landscaper was telling me I could put in some raised beds for an organic vegetable garden, so I got the plans done and I'm doing the work myself. It was time to come in, though, it's getting cold. And now I'm on the couch," he says, stretching out and kicking his feet up on the arm. He grins. "Where are you?"

"In my hotel room," Luke says, sitting the phone down in front of him and getting a little more comfortable now that he knows Alex is where he can talk.

"Long day?" Alex keeps his tongue firmly in cheek. He trusts it was a _very_ long day.

"Yes." Luke laughs. "Very long and very... different," he settles on, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

"Yeah? Tell me about it," Alex invites, because of course he wants every single detail -- wants to know if reality matched up with his imagination. "Feeling your ass stuffed full all day, trying to concentrate on behaving in public when all you could think about was how much you wanted to get away, and get off..."

Squirming lightly against the bed, Luke bites at his lower lip. "At first, I felt like everyone knew and was watching me. I was sure someone was going to find me out and _that_ was going to end up being the big story, but of course they didn't," he says, pausing for a moment and licking his lips before he confesses, his voice softer. "It was, is, really hot, being held open like this. So full and so ready. I wish you were here. I bet you could pull it out and just shove right in. I'd still scream, but you could go right in to the hilt..." Fuck.

Alex shuts his eyes with a soft moan, and his cock throbs, trapped against his zipper. "I think you like the screaming part," he murmurs, his mind vividly painting a picture to match Luke's words. "Fuck knows I do, too. You like it when my cock is filling you so tight you're sure it's really going to be too much this time, when I'm fucking taking you over and pounding every whimper out of you."

Luke whimpers right on cue, his cock throbbing violently and his hole clenching tight around the plug. He pushes up onto all fours, his ass in the air, spreading his legs like he'd do if Alex were here. "Yes, sir. Please. Fuck me, fuck me so hard. Fuck your cock into my hole..."

 _Christ_. Luke sounds like a dirty film out of Alex's dreams, that rich velvet voice wrapping around him and setting him on fire even as it pleads. He unzips his jeans and slips his hand inside, closing around his cock. "Are you naked?" he asks, his voice edged with lust. "I want you naked and fucking yourself with the plug."

"Not yet, sir, but I will be," Luke says, shifting to his knees, his shirt unbuttoned and tossed on the floor, his jeans close behind. "Oh, god," he whimpers, the plug shifting inside him with every too-fast move.

"You'd let me put anything in that tight little hole, wouldn't you?" Alex murmurs, slowly stroking himself as he listens to Luke whimper. "My cock, my tongue, my fist... And then you'd fucking beg me for more. You'd beg me to hurt you while I fuck you."

"Yes, sir," Luke agrees, dropping back down to brace himself on one forearm while the other hand reaches behind to grasp the plug and pull it halfway out before twisting it back in. He cries out sharply, repeating the movement and nods, "Please, please. Oh, god, please fuck me. Harder. Hurt your boy."

Lust spikes through Alex with every sound Luke makes, and he aches to be with his lover, to swallow those cries. "You dirty little slut," he breathes. " _My_ slut. Fucking yourself open for my cock. Needing me to fill you, until you're fucking dripping with my come." He arches against the sofa, working his cock faster.

Luke moans, fucking himself hard with the plug, his cock leaking, wetting the covers below, so on edge already, the arousal of the entire day culminating in this. "Please, sir," he begs. "I don't think I can hold on. Please let me come. Please! For you."

"Do it, boy," Alex orders, beating himself off but clinging to the edge, wanting to listen to Luke go over first.

Luke cries out, body arching hard, the plug plunged deep into his hole, his cock spurting against the bed again and again, coating the covers with thick lines of heated white.

"Fuck, yes," Alex breathes, drinking up every sound and picturing his boy, flushed and gorgeous. He gives his cock a hard twist around the head and spills over his fingers, groaning loudly into the phone.

"Oh, god," Luke whimpers, collapsing to the bed, despite the mess beneath him. "Thank you, sir," he whispers.

"I miss you," Alex whispers back, not even thinking about the words as they pass his lips. They're true, regardless. He frowns down at his wet hand, then wipes his fingers on his shirt.

"I miss you too," Luke says. "I wish you were here." He'd give anything to have Alex's arms around him right now, holding him close.

"If I were there, I'd only distract the hell out of you. I can promise you that," Alex teases. Shit, he'd make sure of it. "If you thought today was tough..."

Luke laughs. "Can I take the plug out now?" he asks. "And will you stay on the phone for a bit?"

"Yes and yes. I'm proud of you," Alex tells his boy, tucking his cock back into his jeans.

"Okay, thank you, give me a minute," Luke says, flushed with pure pleasure at the praise. He quickly gets rid of the plug, setting it aside to clean later, and tugs the covers from the bed, piling them at the foot and crawling under the blanket and sheets beneath. "I'm back," he announces, lying down, head on a pillow, the phone pulled closer. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. It felt great to get outside and do some work with my hands," Alex answers, shifting to get more comfortable on the couch. "And to spend a few hours completely away from my career." He wonders idly when Luke will next get an opportunity like that; no time in the near future, by the look of things. "I'm having some people come install a drip irrigation system, so that whatever I plant won't die while I'm visiting you."

"It sounds great, but it also sounds like a lot of work to be putting into a rental," Luke says. "You must be planning to stay there for a while."

Alex shrugs. "It's been a few years already, I'm guessing it will be a couple more. The owners have offered me an option to buy, but I haven't accepted. This is good for now." Things are never certain in their business, anyway. "What are you going to do about a home base? Keep your flat in London? You just did that awesome renovation of the bathroom." God, he misses Luke's rainforest shower -- it has spoiled him for all other showers.

Luke nods, even though Alex can't see him. "It's a good area and the prices are climbing steadily, so I think I'll keep it for a while," he says. "Even if I was spending more time in the States, I think I'd still rent it out rather than sell it. Real estate's supposed to be a good investment."

"Listen to you, so serious." Alex grins. "Where do you want to buy your first vacation home?"

Luke laughs. "Somewhere warm," he says. "With a view of the water." He smiles. "What about you?"

"Good question. I've been saying for years I want to buy a place back home, out in the countryside. But I guess I can never make a final decision on anything," Alex says. "You know, Citadel has some amazing resorts all over the world. I visited the one in Fiji a few years ago... We should go together."

"We should," Luke agrees. He doesn't know when they'll next have a break at the same time, but he can hope. "Is it like the clubs? Can you be totally open on the grounds?"

"Yeah, exactly. Total freedom. I'd love to be able to just walk with you on the beach at sunset, holding your hand." God, Alex is definitely drowning in the post-orgasm haze, and he's getting dangerously sappy. He rolls his eyes at himself and tries to re-focus.

"You sweet-talker, you," Luke says with a smile, feeling warm and cherished even with Alex so far away. "I'm glad you gave me my bracelet before I came here," he says softly. "It helped keep me centred today, when I thought I was going to go out of my mind a couple of times."

"Good. I think about you all the time." _Fuck_. Alex could fucking kick himself. "I mean, if-- if that helps." God, he's an idiot. He scrubs a hand over his eyes, exasperated with himself.

Luke smiles "It does. It helps a lot knowing I'm not the only one missing his lover, thinking of them constantly."

Christ, they're a pair. "Are you going to have time to cook for me before you leave again?" Alex asks, changing the subject. "You said you wanted to use my kitchen." And not for the things they usually use it for, but damn, the breakfast counter is nearly waist-height... "You can give me a shopping list, if you have a chance to think one up."

"Is there anything you don't like?" Luke asks. "Any food allergies?"

"I don't like cooked carrots. Too mushy," Alex explains with a shrug. "Other than that, I'll try anything. What about you?"

"I'm allergic to salmon," Luke says. "I get incredibly ill, but otherwise, I'm the same. I'll eat almost anything." He smiles. "Okay. Favourite foods. I know you like Chinese and pizza but if you were stuck on a desert island and you could only take three dishes or food items with you, what would they be?"

"Am I supposed to take this question seriously, and not say 'you' as my top answer?" Alex teases, grinning.

Luke laughs. "Yes, you're supposed to take it seriously," he says, but he's delighted with the answer, the teasing.

"God. Aside from Luke..." Alex sighs and drags a hand through his hair. "Dumplings. Meatballs. And roasted potatoes." He snorts a laugh. "And then you can help me work it all off."

"Of course," Luke agrees. "I'll come up with a menu and send you a list tomorrow," he promises, adjusting his pillow.

"That sounds great." Alex knows he's lingering, deliberately drawing out the conversation even though Luke's three hours ahead of him and probably exhausted after his day. "Maybe I'll send you some dirty texts tomorrow. If you think your phone is safe."

"I'm pretty sure it is," Luke says with a smile. "I don't think anyone's hacking them these days after what happened with News of the World."

"All right, then, it's settled." Alex grins, thinking of all the trouble he could get them into. "Good luck tomorrow. And I'm proud of you, if I didn't already mention that."

"Thank you," Luke says, feeling a little shy at the praise. He wants to tell Alex he loves him but he doesn't think he could handle not hearing it back when they're this far apart so he opts for, "I can hardly wait to be back. I miss sleeping with you."

"I miss it, too." Alex lets the silence stretch out between them for a long moment before he asks, "Three days?"

"Yes," Luke says, nodding again, even though Alex can't see him. It makes him feel better to think of it that way. Three days. Three and then he gets to go home. Well, not home. But back to Alex. And if home is where the heart is... he gives a soft laugh, shaking his head at himself. "I guess I should get some sleep," he says finally, reluctantly.

"Yeah." Alex bites his lip on anything deeper than agreement. "Sweet dreams, _älskling_."

"Thanks. You too when you get there," Luke says with a smile, adding, "Night," before he finally hangs up.

"Night," Alex echoes into the silence of the cut connection. He slowly blows out a breath, then reluctantly hangs up as well.  



End file.
